Twin Monsters
by Demonreaper13
Summary: “Such a pity,” she said with a demonic voice. She placed her foot on his warm body and pulled out her blade. His blood was dripping off of it and she brought it to her lips. She licked the blood off of her black blade and smiled demonicaly.
1. Chapter 1

Hello!! I know this part seems a bit strange but bare with me. Its only a little preveiw of the story, her backround. Since i may be ahead then some people, this next part is a spoiler warning for the american Naruto watchers. I don't know where the english version is but for the Japanese watchers, sora never happened. But everything else has happened, so Sasuke is not in the village and his cronies are here too. Sorry if my characters are a little OOC but i'm not the person to follow them excactly. Erm i don't own any of the naruto characters but i do own my Oc's.

* * *

_The sky seemed so blue, so peaceful. Birds sang their songs and laughter rang through the air. A small village lay in a lush valley with many people and big families. Most of the villagers were out doing normal things; parents playing with their children and friends running around. Not a cloud was in the sky on that peaceful morning. A little boy ran around chasing a colorful butterfly. He stopped to look at a girl who was by herself. Stopping he walked over to her._

"_Hi," he said and gave her a big smile. She turned around and grabbed his hand. He gasped as she drew him closer. She held out her hand to show him the butterfly._

"_You must be gentle," she said calmly. The butterfly flew from her hand to his and he giggled as the wings brushed his palms._

"_Neome! Come back," his mother called once she saw who he was with. Neome ran back and she slapped his hand._

"_Don't go near it!" she scorned him. He looked sad for a moment but held up his hands. He opened them and the butterfly was smashed. Tears fell down his chubby face. His mother pulled him in closely and tried to sooth him. She stroked his dark hair and his tears stopped. She smiled and hugged him tightly. For a few moments all was peaceful._

_A man ran up to the small family screaming, "Run, the demon has awoken!" For a moment she sat there with Neome still in her arms, still skeptical. More villagers ran through, some of them dropping in front of them, dead. The mother's eyes became huge and she grabbed Neome's hand and started to run. He was dragging on behind her, his chubby legs unable to keep up._

"_Mommy!" He screamed, she kept going but then stopped. Neome ran into his mother and looked up. His mother stood there stunned. One of her arms had been chopped off in a split second. She screamed and clutched her shoulder. Blood poured from her fingers onto Neome's cheek. _

"_Mommy?" he asked, not fully understanding. While his mother stood there, a sea of panicked villagers ran by them. Neome was pushed backward as his mother became engulfed in the mass. He screamed again as more people pushed by him. His mother was getting farther and farther from him. He cried again when someone had pushed him in the bloody dirt. His hands were covered with others blood and he felt the face of a man. He screamed and crawled forward, tears running down his cheeks. _

_The people began to clear and Neome saw his mother. She standing there, tears running down her cheeks. He smiled when she looked back at him. But relief didn't fill her eyes. Her eyes became huge and slowly she mouthed one word, over and over._

"_Demon," she whispered until she was screaming. Neome crawled to his mother, desperately trying to reach her. His hands were covered with blood and his ragged clothes dragged in the mud. Behind him a foot sunk into his stomach and pushed him into a nearby hut. His head hit first and he coughed up blood._

"_Mommy," he said weakly, looking up at his mother. She stood there in shock and it looked like she was about to help but she stayed rooted to the spot. She turned around and ran without looking back. As he was watching her leave a shadow engulfed him and he looked up. The girl had had seen before was standing in front of him. In her clawed hands was a large sword with blood dripping down the black blade. An evil smile was on her face and a small chuckle escaped her lips._

"_Please," he pleaded with the little life he had left. She shook her head and struck the blade through his little body. His big brown eyes lost their life and she scoffed._

"_Such a pity," she said with a demonic voice. She placed her foot on his warm body and pulled out her blade. His blood was dripping off of the blade and she brought it to her lips. She licked the blood off of her black and smiled demonically. Her laughter rang through the empty village. Rain began to fall and it seemed as though Neome's eyes were still pleading her. She screamed and kicked his body far away from her._

"_Don't look at me like that. I'm not the monster you are!" she screamed again. She ran over to his body and began punching him over and over. His head rolled and looked at her. This time his eyes were scornful and she threw his body into the wall. Again she ran to the body and began to shake him in an instant of insanity. Blood dripped from his open mouth and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. She collapsed and started to shake. Tears fell down her cheeks as rain pelted down on her. Trying to stand she collapsed and fell into unconsciousness._

* * *

I know its alittle short but I hope its good. This was 10 years ago from the Narutoverse that we all know and love. I'll try to update atleast once a week, if anyone even reads this. But whatever, see you in a week. Oh and I have another Oc whos past will be done later.

DeamonReaper13


	2. Chapter 2

_ Hi! Sorry if it was confusing, it's kind of a small preview of what is going to happen later. Well maybe, I haven't gotten that far yet. I've had little bits come and go so please, it should all work out…..I hope. . Well here it goes. Also sorry if I have Authors Notes, I kind of have a problem with that. Erm, I don't own any of the Naruto characters except my Ocs, and the occasional wander._

"Since Sai has gotten a broken arm from your last mission Shikamaru will be joining you." Tsunade said. Shikamaru nodded his head silently as did the rest of Team Kakashi.

"This will be a "C" ranked mission," she droned on. Naruto looked like he was about to fall asleep. This was routine procedure for him, going on boring missions and performing them easily.

Their last mission had gotten a little complicated, causing Sai to break his arm. So this was very boring to Naruto. He sighed heavily and shook himself mentally to wake himself up. He didn't hear what the mission was but he as sure he would be told by Yamato. They walked out of the room quietly as Tsunade shuffled through the mountain of paper work.

"Wow we get to guard a princess," Sakura said excitedly.

'A princess?' He thought. Maybe this mission was better than he thought.

"Remember, she is the princess of the village hidden in the sky, so it won't be easy to get there." Yamato reminded them.

The village hidden in the sky was a small village hidden deep within the mountains of Fire Country. A few months after the Nine-Tailed Fox had attacked this village had gotten attacked by another monster that suddenly disappeared when the ANBU went to investigate. Only very few villagers had survived the horrible event but now the village has become very rich and competes with the village hidden in the leaves often.

"Here they come," Yamato said suddenly as Naruto zoned out. Two women came up the stairs very slowly. The shorter one was obviously the princess. She was wearing a long, snow white kimono with long light blue sleeves. A very large, light blue ribbon was tied around her waist and into a bow in the back. The crest of their village was imprinted on her back, an iron swirling cloud. Her waist-long, deep brown hair had red streaks running down the sides. Her eyes were a deep black but they were loving and made up for her frowning face.

Her companion was a very different story; her icy blue eyes were cold, hard and seemed to cut into your soul. She wore a black jumpsuit and a puffy white shirt that had one, long sleeve covering her left arm. Her light blue forehead protector was around her neck and had the crest of her village. She held a belt with pockets and a strap for her long sword. And around her right thigh was a shuriken holster.

"She's scary," Naruto whispered in Sakura's ear as they stood in front of them. The girl turned to look at him with a hard glare. She whispered in the princess's ear and she also turned.

"Hello, my name is Kaide and my friend Rin," She said happily. Rin made a small bow with her head and moved her hand closer towards her sword.

"Don't mind her she gets better as you get to know her," Kaide said.

"We will be your ninja escorts, princess," Yamato said, ''This is Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, and I am their captain, Yamato."

"It's nice to meet all of you," she said smiling. She looked up at Rin and she sighed.

"It's nice to meet you too," she said in a small voice. Kaide patted her arm and Rin rolled her eyes.

"Let's go," Yamato said after a few moments of silence. He nodded toward Sakura and Shikamaru. They moved ahead of the group.

"I'll carry you princess," Naruto offered.

"Well I- '' she started.

"She can take are of herself," Rin snapped at Naruto. Kaide shrugged her shoulders and followed the others with Rin right behind her. Yamato chuckled.

"What?"

"Looks like someone doesn't like you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto stood there for a moment but hurried to catch up with them.

* * *

Running through the trees was great for the princess. Her small crown on her head had become loose, so she had stuffed it in a large pocket hidden in the kimono. She loved to just run all of her stresses off. Being a princess was much harder work than it looked. Kaide looked over at Rin who seemed to be very cautious of the four Leaf ninja. Slowly Rin looked over at Kaide and showed one of her rare smiles. It was shocking for Kaide too. Rin hardly ever smiled. Rin had never had a family and Kaide was her only friend.

She looked up and saw the sun starting to fall. She missed the sunset the appeared in her village. The light hit off of the leaves and had its own beauty. Rin started to move closer to her as she noticed it was getting darker.

"Maybe we should stop," Yamato suggested. Kaide nodded eagerly and they stopped a little while away.

"Sorry princess but we can't create a fire for you. Any one can see a fire for a mile away." Yamato apologized.

"Its fine," she said smiling. She sat down on the forest floor and Rin followed. For about an hour the group watched the stars pop out. Kaide smiled and sighed happily. She rested her head on Rin's shoulder and closed her eyes. In a few moments Sakura had also fallen asleep a few moments after Kaide.

"We should go to sleep too. Naruto you keep watch, then Shikamaru," they nodded at Yamato's orders.

In the next minutes Yamato and Shikamaru had fallen asleep. Rin stared at the ground and sighed heavily. Slowly moving around, she set Kaide down on an open sleeping bag.

"Thanks Rin," Kaide said with a yawn. Rin nodded her head and smiled for a second. She sat back down and moved as far away from the ninjas as possible.

"Hey, what's your problem," Naruto asked crouching across from her. She looked over at him with a hard glare and hid her face in her long, blonde hair. Naruto sat there waiting for an answer. After a few minutes her body went limp and he figured she was asleep. He gently lifted her hair and her face had finally relaxed, she was dead asleep. He lifted her up gently and set her down on a sleeping bag. She rolled over and curled up in a ball away from him.

'Even when she sleeps she stays away from me,' he thought with an unintentional smile. He shook his head and shook Shikamaru awake.

"Your turn Shikamaru," Naruto said sleepily. Shikamaru groaned but got up to check around. Naruto crashed the second he was gone.

"This is such a drag, having to play babysitter," he said to himself as he looked around their little camp. He heard something rustling and his ears perked up.

"You think you _have_ to play babysitter," a voice came form the row of sleeping bags. The princess was sitting up, hugging her knees.

"Leave now, I don't care," she said angrily.

"I didn't mean-,"

"To hurt my feelings?" she interrupted. She snorted and lay back down.

"Damn it," Shikamaru whispered and hit himself on the forehead. Captain Yamato would not be very happy to have the princess mad.

_ Hey peoples, sorry again for the Authors Notes. I have some stuff to say that can't wait for the end. Hum… I guess this chapter was forced. Normally I listen to music to help but it's about 12:00 and I have to keep quiet. And maybe there will be a romance but I really don't want to have one. Just give Naruto an Oc who doesn't love Naruto off the bat. Muhahahaha……….. ok I'm done._

_Deamonreaper13_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola. Its good to write again but its not what I really wanted. I still like it though. R&R please!_

The sun rose above the tree line slowly, dragging out the moments. No birds could be heard. The wind had become silent and so had the animals. Endless red bleed through out the sky. Naruto looked around, trying to find some sign of life. Turning around to glance at the others he caught Yamato's expression. He also looked very worried about the sudden silence that fell on the forest.

'What could be causing this?' Naruto thought anxiously.

"What is causing this leaf ninjas?" Rin asked, voicing his question.

"I don't really know, Shikamaru?"

"Something evil is causing the animals to run away. They can sense when something is coming," Shikamaru said calmly.

Naruto couldn't shake a horrible feeling. He looked around suddenly and he thought he saw someone running about a hundred yards away.

"There's someone following us," Naruto mumbled to Sakura so no one else could hear. She looked over at Yamato and nodded. Quickly she made a clone of the princess, placed the clone one her back and ran off as fast as she could.

Naruto listened around and heard nothing," Are they gone?" he asked.

A kunai flew by his head and cut off some of his hair. It pierced through five trees before stopping. Naruto was in awe. He didn't see the chakra-laced kunai that was headed for his heart. A clang and it fell to the ground. A blade was held in front of him. He turned around to stare Rin straight in the face. She was behind him, protecting him.

"Idiot, move," she said and pushed his head down. Bunches of shuriken passed by were they were before. They stopped in the first tree and he heard Rin curse. They were exploding tags and he watched them set off in slow motion. The blast blew them away about fifty feet away. Rin was still behind him and suffered two blows, one by hitting the tree and the other was the force of his body slamming into hers. They slid down to the pine covered forest and she gasped.

"What was that?" she asked. To answer her question a face appeared in front of hers. A man with red eyes and lines underneath his eyes landed almost on top of Naruto.

"Itachi," Naruto hissed, he made the mistake of looking into his eyes and his face became utterly blank.

Rin watched as Naruto lost consciousness and the man pick up his body.

"Let go of him!!" Sakura yelled. Her fist was covered in an enormous amount of green chakra; she hit him straight in the face and sent him flying.

Kaide leaped to where they were and slung Naruto's arm to bring him up from the ground.

"Who is that?" she asked sounding scared.

"They are part of the Akatsuki. Those two are trying the catch the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of Naruto," Sakura answered.

"He's the Fox and you didn't tell us?!" Rin demanded.

"That's the least of our worries," Sakura said and pointed over at Yamato and Shikamaru. They were both fighting off a tall man with blue skin and had sharkish features. Shikamaru tried to do a jutsu but the man's sword seemed suck in his chakra. And over a few yards away Itachi was getting up from the ground. He looked pissed and wasn't in the mood for a challenge.

"Kaide can you get Naruto out of here?" Rin asked. She nodded solemnly and leaped into the trees. Itachi was about to jump when he felt a blade against his throat and stopped.

"You aren't going after him," someone whispered in his ear. He whipped around to see Rin with her eyes closed.

"Fine," he said emotionlessly. He grabbed a kunai and struck into her stomach. She disappeared in a puff of smoke and Itachi looked around for her. Quickly he looked over at Kisame to see him winning easily. Their captain was almost down.

Not realizing it she had appeared in front of him and tried to strike him with her sword but he flew back meters away. Suddenly he was kicked in his back and slid across the ground. He turned around to see Sakura but she looked wary at the fact that her eyes were closed.

He felt the other one closing in on him and considered the possible outcome. He found one and acted quickly, before either could strike him first. He flashed in front of Sakura and punched her in the stomach. She gasped in pain and felt something go down her throat. Screaming she looked onto space and fainted. Her body was convulsing on the ground and she screamed. A wet sound made Rin think about multiple swords being thrust in her body.

Rin didn't open her eyes but she could tell what he did, her face winced with pain. Rin could tell he did something to her, maybe poison her. She didn't under stand exactly what was happening but she knew it was important not to look in his eyes.

She lifted her nose in the air and scented him. He smelt like roses and hatred, it sent shivers down her spine. She could tell he was sneaking up behind her and she jumped in the air and landed behind him. Rage ran through her like an electric current. She knew he would kill anyone his is path and he already went through Sakura. Screaming, she jabbed her blade into his body and heard him gasp. She couldn't feel him and opened her eyes. She was greeted by a bleeding clone and her eyes became huge. Before she could reclose her eyes she was dipped back into someone's arms and met his face. His horrible eyes were the last thing she saw.

"Where am I?" she whispered to herself.

"Hell," Itachi's voice rang through the air.

Rin noticed she was on a post with her arms and legs tied down. The sky was blood red. The moon itself was bleeding; she could feel the death around her. She looked around and saw herself on many other posts all looking at her. But her other selves were bleeding all over and kunai and shuriken sticking out of them. Their hair was dripping down the post, undone and soaked with blood. In each of their hands was her sword but it had turned black and its aurora had changed. These people couldn't be her, they were demons. It couldn't be that they were her, it was impossible.

It took her a moment to realize it wasn't her blood on them. Suddenly hundreds of people lay dead at her feet. All of her selves turned to look at her with blood shot eyes.

"You did this," they said as one.

Her eyes became huge as they repeated it over and over. She screamed and thrashed. Her bindings fell and she struggled to breath.

"Demon," they whispered. She grabbed her sword and ran stabbing herself over and over until the slumped over themselves.

She bent over in pain and grabbed her stomach. Her hands were covered with her own blood, she was open and bleeding. Tears ran down her checks and collapsed on the blood stained ground. Her breathing was heavy and sweat dripped off of her forehead.

Trying to get up, a foot slammed into her face and sent her flying. She looked up weakly to see Itachi.

"I'm going to kill you," he said. She let her eyes drop to look at his feet. He stabbed her and she let out a gasp, over and over

"Here there is no time here. This will go on forever," he whispered to her. A last tear fell off her face and she let him crush her body.

* * *

Naruto woke up with a gasp and tried to sit up. A hand gently pushed him down and he let himself fall again. He saw Kaide sitting over him with a wash cloth.

"You heal amazingly fast. No one could be able to wake up from that easily," she said quietly.

"No it wasn't normal, I just blacked out," Naruto said.

"Well you have been thrashing about on the ground. I had to restrain you a few times," she said calmly.

"Thanks," he mumbled. Looking around he noticed no one else was in the clearing and he began to get frantic.

"Where is everyone else?" he demanded.

"Fighting, to keep you out of danger," she said and sighed sadly.

"I've got to help," Naruto said through clenched teeth.

"I won't let you," Kiade said holding a shuriken to his chest, ''you will not leave here, for your own safety."

He glared at her but stayed on the ground. He was worried about Shikamaru, Sakura, Yamato, and even Rin a bit. She had saved him from being killed a few times in the same battle. It was killing him not to be able to move. He felt someone tap his shoulder and saw Kiade again with a cup of water.

"Drink," she said. He nodded his head in thanks and drank eagerly.

"Naruto," Kaide whispered. He turned to look at her with a confused expression.

"Who were those two," she asked, sounding afraid.

"They are part of the Akatsuki," he took a breath and relaxed himself," They are trying to catch the other tailed beasts like me. The big one that looks like a fish is named Kisame. He is part of the Seven Swordsmen and his sword absorbs chakra. The first time we met he drained me pretty badly,"

"And the other," she asked her voice suddenly tense.

"His name is Itachi, one of the last Uchiha clan. He killed them all and left my friend, Sasuke orphaned. He has a special sharingan that make people think that they are in an alternate reality." Kiade was on the verge of tears and Naruto freaked out.

"Uh... don't worry; if they come I will kill them. And don't worry about the rest of the Akatsuki, most are dead," he said trying to calm her down.

"I'm just scared for Rin," she said hiccupping.

"What is she anyway?" Naruto asked, trying to learn about them.

"After the jinchuriki had attacked the leaf village," she said watching Naruto visibly flinch," A horrible power had come and destroyed our village. It was different than the tailed beasts. This was a demon who had stolen one of the villager's bodies. The demon killed many of us and the rest of my family. When the Leaf's ANBU came to get me all of the other villagers had left or were dead. Then one had found Rin underneath a huge pile of dead bodies. She didn't have a single wound on her, and yet she was barely alive. When she woke up later, she couldn't remember anything. Your village suspects she is the demon and wants to kill me. That's why you were sent along with us. But it can't be her, I can tell," she said with tears in her eyes.

Naruto was taken aback by this. Was Rin a demon like him? But she seemed less stable than he was and more lonely. He remembered when he was alone and felt sorry for her.

"It seems as though they are back," she said.

"How can you tell? I don't hear or see anything," Naruto asked.

She pointed northeast and Naruto squinted to try to see something. It took him a minute but he saw people coming through to the clearing. Yamato was badly injured and his leg was bandaged but blood was soaking through. He was carrying Sakura in his arms but he was having trouble, her body was convulsing and she was panting heavily. He heard Kiade gasp.

Shikamaru was holding Rin's arm around his shoulders. Her eyes were open but they looked blank and lifeless. The rest of her body also seemed limp but her hand was locked onto his wrist.  
"What happened?" Naruto asked watching Sakura. Yamato laid her down on the ground and winced.

She was poisoned," he said. Naruto held back a hiss and looked over at Rin.

Shikamaru laid her down next to Sakura but she wasn't moving like Sakura. Her eyes were open and wide with fear. Kiade sat down next to her and placed her hands on Rin's chest.

"She's alive and she should wake up by tomorrow," she said seriously. Then she moved over to Sakura but didn't touch her. She went though Sakura's bag and pulled out a needle with some green liquid, then added something from her own bag. She stabbed it into Sakura's thigh. Sakura became still immediately but was still panting heavily.

"What did you do to them?" Yamato asked, impressed by Kiade's handiwork.

"I was taught by Tsunade to handle poisons incase someone poisoned me," she said going back to sit next to Rin. She looked at Shikamaru and sighed heavily.

"Thank you for helping Rin." He nodded his head in acknowledgement but didn't take his eyes off of Sakura.

'It seems as though comrades are very important where they come from,' she though harshly. Where they lived if you got hurt you where left behind to die.

"The sun is setting," Yamato said unexpectedly.

"Naruto, do you think you can keep watch for a while?"

"Yeah," He replied with a nod.

Shikamaru and Yamato feel asleep, grateful for the break. Kiade soon followed, she still didn't move from Rin's side. He breathed out heavily and closed his eyes for a moment.

He heard someone gasp and leaped up with a shuriken in his hand. Rin was sitting up with her hands balled into fists. She looked around; her eyes were milky and dazed. When she saw Kiade she started to cry. Naruto sat back down silently, so she would hear him, and listen to her whimper. He didn't hear her move closer to him and jumped when she touched him.

"Are you ok?" she asked in a voice that was barely audible. He nodded but didn't look at her. She started to shiver and he flicked his eyes over to look at her.

Her eyes were filled with fear and her shivering was in terror. He didn't know what happened but he could guess. Trying to be nice he put his arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her. Her hands were still clutching her sword as she moved farther from him. He sighed heavily and let his arm drop.

"I don't need your pity jinchuriki," she growled. He looked surprised at her sudden change in mood and watched as she moved back over with Kiade and glared at him. Naruto sighed heavily and stared out into the forest.

_Hey again. Sorry if they aren't exactly how they act on anime/manga. I'm not Masashi Kishimoto. And about the fight scene, I know it wasn't very exciting but I hope you liked it. And since school is starting I may be getting later on my updates._

_DemonReaper13_


End file.
